


Rain Drop Races and Drumming Fingers

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged up characters, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, just cute and simple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute little pinescone one shot I wrote because it seemed liked a cute idea at the time :'3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain Drop Races and Drumming Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy my terrible writing skills

Impatient fingers drummed the table as anxious eyes watched raindrops race down a clouded window. He'd been waiting, what, ten minutes now? Where the hell was Wirt?

Dipper pondered this thought as he sighed once more, slumping back into the booth. It annoyed him when Wirt did this, Dipper tried consistently to plan these dates and Wirt somehow found a way to be late to every single one of them, albeit most of the time it was because of Greg. He wondered what his reason would be this time. If he wasn't so perfect Dipper would've been the right mind to yell at him, but he wasn't in the mood for being angry right now, he just wanted to see Wirt.

It'd been drizzling all day, seas of umbrellas in the streets and puddles as far as the eye could see. The air outside was crisp and harsh making the warmth of the cafe even more comforting. The smell of baking and pastries filled the room and a gentle atmosphere welcomed all customers. The sound of a door caught Dipper's attention but his mind soon went back to boredom as he saw to his disappointment that it wasn't Wirt. It was just another tired soul looking for some nice food and somewhere pleasant to sit.

Not wanting to be a burden, he knew he'd either have to order something soon or leave. Though the waitress that last came to his table looked sympathetic and had told him to take as much time as he needed he still felt as if he was wasting their time. Who knew if Wirt would even show up by now? He grumbled at himself knowing that he was overthinking this whole thing.

Just as he was about to pick up and leave, a flurry of deep brown hair and damp clothes burst in. Looking embarrassed, Wirt rushed up to Dipper's table. “I-I'm so sorry,” his voice sounding feeble as he shivered from the cold, “I d-didn't mean for me to be t-this late.” 

Dipper rolled his eyes and frowned, he wanted to forgive him but he still needed a little time to be annoyed. Wirt nodded, “Yeah, I know, I’m a jerk for being late, again, I'm so sorry.”  
Reluctantly Dipper mumbled, “What happened this time?” Hastily Wirt sat opposite Dipper, fumbling in his coat for something. Dipper, curious of what he was doing, watched intently.

Beads of rain water trickled down Wirt’s face, his hair being almost drenched. His brow furrowed as he dug through his pockets.  
“Here we go,” he grinned, sounding relieved, “it took longer than I thought but I had to get it.” With great care, Wirt pulled a thin boxed shaped object wrapped in a paper bag out of his pocket before placing it down on the table.  
Dipper's eyes lit up, “is that for me?” Wirt nodded, his grin still present.

Eagerly, Dipper slid the package closer to himself, starting to unfold the paper. Within no time it was free and Dipper stared on in awe.

A beautiful leather note book lay before him. The corners were tipped in shiny metal, golden thread was embroidered in intricate patterns along the cover, glistening in the light, and a small lock held it tightly shut. It was as it if had been crafted just for him.

Looking back up, he saw Wirt holding another thing out to him in his palm. Blushing slightly Dipper took it, turning it over in his fingers. A key just as stunning as the book had been attached to silver chain for safe keeping.  
“Wirt…,” Dipper was at a loss for words, “You really didn't have to… this… these are amazing.”  
“I knew you'd like them,” Wirt looked triumphant, wiping some of the remaining rain water off of his face.  
Dipper chuckled quietly to himself, “is this why you were late?”  
“You said you needed a new journal, I had to get it.”

Dipper smiled, he was so lucky. So lucky to have Wirt. He was so considerate, thoughtful and caring, even if he wasn't the most punctual.  
“Thank you,” Dipper reached his arm over, letting his fingers intertwine with Wirt’s.  
“I'm glad you like it,” he looked happy as he gave Dipper's hand a little squeeze, “sorry to keep you waiting, I know you hate that.”  
Dipper shrugged it off, “it’s okay, I know you're just a dumb-dumb sometimes.”

The two were interrupted as a tall girl in a uniform asked them if they were ready to order. Wirt nodded and asked for a milkshake with two straws, a millionaire shortcake and a hot chocolate fudge cake for Dipper.

After she left Wirt looked back to Dipper who was looking back down at his new journal, a with a stupidly big smile on his face.  
“What are you going to fill this one with?” Wirt asked.  
Not breaking his gaze from the book he replied, “I got this great new idea for a story I'm planning to write, of course it's got the paranormal in but I've got a great twist for it this time.”  
“Sounds great, sweetie,” Wirt couldn't help but beam at his boyfriend's adorable enthusiasm.

Soon after their food arrived so Dipper but the book to the side, hanging the chain with key on it around his neck proudly.

Laughter and giggles could be heard from their table for the rest of their meal; most of the people working there knew them as the cute couple who came in almost every Friday without fail. Always smiling and holding each other’s hand, always ordering sweet treats for each other, always having a good time. And today, not even the rain could stop that.


End file.
